dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Chance/1
Introduction This is a guide to the Chance Sacrier. Advantages * Has a powerful drain attack with Dissolution. * Has an extra boost to PP. * Has high Vitality due to being a Sacrier. * Has the highest range of all the Sacrier's. (Absorption and Fury have the same range when leveled to 6, but Fury has higher range due to its AOE.) * Has good AOE attacks. Disadvantages * Spells are close combat or of minimal range. Characteristic Points Sacrier Soft Caps Sacrier's Characteristics * Vitality: Place all characteristic points in Vitality, no exceptions. * Chance: Despite this being a Chance build do not put any points into it. The only thing Sacrier's should place points into is Vitality. You should however aim to scroll this as soon as you can, make it a top priority. Extra Chance = Higher hits. * Wisdom: Scroll this as your second priority. This will assist in experience gained, and the ability to avoid AP/MP reductions. * Aim to scroll everything else * Scrolling order: Chance > Wisdom > Agility > Strength or Intelligence. Spells Investing Spell Points * Level 1-21: Leech with a different character or use other spells like Sacrier's Foot or Assault, level them if you wish. (in incarnam you can forget spells so you can level Sacrier's Foot or Assault and forget them at level 21, its easier to level this way) * Level 21: Reset all your spells here at Fairy Sette in Incarnam. Once you have done so raise Dissolution and Bold Punishment to level 5! These will be your main spells! * Level 22-31: Raise Attraction to 5. * Level 32-33: Save your spell points. * Level 34: Level Swap to 3. * Level 35-47: Save your spell points. * Level 48: Raise Cooperation to 5, you will have 4 spell points left, you better not spend them! * Level 49-53: Save your spell points. * Level 54: Raise Transposition to level 4, you will have 4 spell points left, again, don't spend. * Level 55-59: Save your spell points. * Level 60: Raise Punishment to 5. * Level 61-69: Save your spell points. * Level 70: Raise Fury to level 5 (a main spell. this is for sure a must). * Level 71-79: Save your spell points. * Level 80: Raise Flying Sword to 5. * Level 81-83: Save your spell points. * Level 84: Raise Transposition from level 4 to 5. * Level 85-93: Save your spell points. * Level 94: If you haven't already, get Weapon Skill and level it to 5. * Level 94-100: Save your spell points. * Level 101: Raise Attraction from 5 to 6. * Level 102+: After this point your should aim to fully level all the spells you have previously invested points in to, starting with the ones you use most. You should place your remaining spell points in to other spells that will suit your personal playing style, since by now you should have a firm grasp on everything. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: While in Incarnam try and obtain the Boon Set. If you can afford it get a Young Adventurer Set as it gives better stats though does cost more. * Lv. 22: Swap your Adventurer Amulet for a Fisherman Amulet or Gobkool Amulet. Also get an Ergot Mina. You may also want to use a Moskito Set. * Lv. 30: Try and get the Gobkool Set or begin collecting Akwadala Set pieces or Ice Kwak Set pieces. * Lv. 40: Fill this out with +Wisdom equips like Prespic Ring and Prespic Belt maged wisdom, or +Chance equips like parts from Blue Scaraleaf Set or Ice Kwak Set. * Lv. 50: Another set option is the Indigo Blop Set. You can also try Akwadala Set. If you can afford it, try a custom set of Indigo Blop Set, Eurfolles Daggers, Treechelmet, Turkoring and Turkocape for 8 AP and 4 MP. If you scrolled Agility, you can change the Turkoring to something more beneficial to you. * Lv. 52: Swap to Turko Set, Ringtree, Indigo Blop Belt, Xelor Amulet, Eurfolles Daggers. * Lv. 60: Swap to Blue Turtle Belt, Caraboots, Turtle Set and Wabbit-tooth Amulet. * Lv. 70: You now have access to Fury and the Royal Gobball's Sword, if you like the +Damage build. At this point 8 AP becomes a MUST. I recommend Caracap and Gelano, but this is best case scenario. * Note: At level 70 its better to use full Crocodyl Chief Set with an indigo Mount and a +Chance ring for +2AP, +1MP, 270 Chance, 150 Agility and very good resistances. * Lv. 80: The Royal Indigo Blop Set and Shika Ingalsse Set become available. * An alternative option is Salt 'n' Battery Cape + Cruel Trovel + Gelano, plus the set suggested here can be great, because you can hit twice with Dissolution and have 6 MP to reach your enemies. * Another alternative is Caracap + Gelano for 8AP, + Caraboots, if you get them maxed at 50 chance the two items alone from the Turtle set will give you 100 chance. Then finish of with Royal Indigo Blop set, maxed the three items will give you around 110 Chance. Now obviously a Water Bwak or an Indigo Dragoturkey are a necessity. A maxed Indigo/Ivory or Turquoise works very nicely, just keep in mind it must give at least 40 Chance when maxed. Now along comes the cape, I've still not decided what to put here, I figure a Salt 'n' Battery Cape would go nicely for the extra MP and minimal Chance bonus, but if not you could go with Rags, for Critical Hit's, but that part is up to you. And the Weapon, I'll give a suggestion for but you can always choose to do otherwise. The Koss Axe has great water hits, its 4AP so you can hit twice a turn and it gives Vitality and Chance, but its expensive. What you could also do, is get a pair of Chance maged Blessdags, but you would need something that gives Agility to meet the conditions. a last weapon to recomend would be the axel shovel, it is a bit expensive, but gives 1 ap, chance and vitality, and you dont need any agility to use this weapon, as you do with the koss axe. * All in all the set should give you about 360 Chance if everything is maxed out, 8AP, 4MP, about 10-15 Critical Hit's and a fair amount of Vitality. * Lv. 100: Use Bwork Chief Set and Dragon Pig Set, depending on your needs. * Note: Used an Axel instead of Kaiser, much cheaper than scrolling for the conditions, and the 1 AP helps a lot. * Lv. 110~114: The Ancestral Set can be equipped for up to 400 Chance. You can also equip Axel (Another option is the Zoth Warrior Axe), Gelano & have 10 AP, allowing for double Dissolution and two AP left for Swap or Leek Pie (If you have it). Leek Pie will do nice damage because of the +Damage boost from Ancestral set. Furthermore, you will be able to cast two punishment's and use Fury/Dissolution. If possible, try to get an AP/MP Gelano and get a Jackanape. If you had already equipped an Ancestral Set, an AP/MP Gelano, an Axel, a Jackanape, and a mount of your choice that gives 1 MP, then you will have 11 AP and 5 MP (Fury, Dissolution, Dissolution). * Lv. 120~130: The Royal Mastogob Set can be equipped, altough it gives less Chance and Damage, it gives some new bonuses like Water damage, Dodge. * Note: You can equip a Mastic Set for more Chance, Agility and other bonuses. If you want to stay with the 11 AP you had in the previous sets, you might want to get a Kwyness and only one of the Mastic Rings, preferably the Mastic Band. Keep in mind that if you kept on your Jackanape and the Royal Mastogob Set, that you will only have 4 mp (Less points to get around with). * Lv. 126: Swap your Weapon for a Water forged Metal Hammer or Snailmet Bow. * Lv. 152~168: Swap your Hat, Cape and Ring (if possible not Gelano) to the Sovereign Set. * Lv. 175~179: Undergrowth Set becomes available and fits perfectly with Sovereign set. * Lv. 179~189: You could use the Gladiator Bworker Set * Lv. 180: Switch your weapon to Ougaammer. * Lv. 183: If you like to PvP Aggravating Daggers are pretty good. * Lv. 195: Switch your boots for Round Kimbo Sandals. * Lv. 192~196: Danathor Set can be equipped. * Note: You can mix these sets with Danathor for better stats: Celestial Bearbarian Set, Lethaline Set, Professor Xa Set. Pets and Mounts *You can go with a cheap Indigo or Indigo and Almond Mount for nice Chance and Vitality or nice Chance, Vitality, Initiative and +1 Summon. *Or if you have the money get an Emerald or an Emerald and Ginger Mount. Emerald gives 1 MP and 200 Vitality, while Emerald and Ginger gives 1 MP and 300 Vitality. Leveling There is a general leveling guide here. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~20: Stay in Incarnam until you get Dissolution. * Lv. 21~40: Fight Prespics, Mushds. * Lv. 41~60: Fight Fire Kwaks, Morello Cherry Blops, although they rarely be alone. * Lv. 61~80: Fighting Kanigers with a big group (300~350) gives good XP. * Lv. 81~100: Train in the Heroes' Cemetery, Trools (they give nice XP, but has high HP and can steal your AP) * Lv. 101~120: After you get the Ancestral Set, you can start leeching in Frigost Village. Or if you don't like leeching you can train in The Dreggon Peninsula, they give great XP and drops * Lv. 121~140: Fight in The Lonesome Pine Trails with a small group (100~200). * Lv. 141~160: * Lv. 161~180: Monsters in the Agony V'Helley & Primitive Cemetery give nice XP. * Lv. 181~200: * More Tips on Leveling (Speed, Pure Wisdom Suggested) * Get leeched at Cania from Levels 1 throught 50. * Get leeched at Frigost; till 114. * Reset your characteristics to Vitality if you were pure wisdom. * Leech people in city or join hunts from 114-200. * Enjoy Level 200. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leeches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 200, and now has nothing to do. Category:Build